Star Fox: Ascension
by Nod Lucario
Summary: What formed the shapes that made the Lylat System to what it is. What ended an era that was shrouded in mystery in the first place, what events... sparked the birth of the McCloud and O'Donnell bloodlines. Not very good at summaries, but I'll get better. Rated M for Language, Violence, Character death, and later chapters.
1. Chapter 1 Birth

**Whew boy, I can't believe that I actually started writing this now. I think it's because I keep on getting distracted by playing L4D2, TF2, and Blacklight: Retribution.**

**But I've finally decided to start writing this fic… so enjoy.**

**I do not own anything from Star Fox, that would be Nintendo who owns them.**

**P.S. This is my first fic, so if I mess up on anything… please let me know **

Chapter 1: Birth

?

"How could have this happened… why couldn't have this been avoided…"

A lone vulpine wandering aimlessly in the ruins of a city that has recently suffered from a major battle as he recalls on what had happened to his former home while rain drops are pouring from his head…

"Why… did they have to keep this secret from me for this long… I… I don't even know who… or what I am anymore…"

He begins to question who he is, or he things he did that caused this ruin.

"This era… has finally ended, but at what cost to me… and my loved ones…"

As he begins to leave what he once considered to be his home, he begins to….

"Son… you've got a way to fall…"

May 3, 2153, 0300 hours

A cellphone begins to vibrate, while a bright blue light starts flashing rapidly awaking two slumbering vulpine, one a bright orange male while the other a blue furred female, on what was supposed to be a long and peaceful night.

"Unnnngghhhhh…. what the hell… who would be calling at this time of night?" Fox said as he began to roll over.

"Are you going to pick it up, Fox? I can't get back to sleep unless we know whose calling us." Krystal yawned as she tried to make herself more comfortable.

Fox sat up as he tried to see where he last put his cellphone, "Alright, alright… sheesh… hello?" After he answered, his eyes widened as he heard the voice of someone he did not expect.

"I assumed you slept well, until I woke you up, that is." As it was the voice of Wolf O'Donnell on the other end.

"Wolf, what the hell do you want? If you're going to…" Fox, however was interrupted before he could finish what he was saying. "Listen, Fox. I know you're assuming that I'm up to no good, but I need you to listen to me just this once. There is something I want you to see. I'm sending in my coordinates. Now, I expect to see you here soon." Wolf said before hanging up and e-mailing Fox to where he was located.

"Who was it?" Krystal said as she slowly sat up and wiped her eyes.

Fox stared blankly as he began to answer her "Wolf… he wants me to see him…"

Fox got up as he made his way toward the drawers. "Wait, if Wolf wants you to see him, I think it's best if I came along with you." Krystal said out of concern, she knew all too well what Wolf and his colleagues were capable of, especially Leon. Since she was once part of Star Wolf for a little bit.

"It's best if you stay here, I don't want you getting involved in what…" Fox again getting interrupted, "If things get too suspicious, I can at least call for assistance just in case."

Fox started to hesitate as he got dressed "… Fine…but if things get too severe, I want to run and don't look back, you promise me?" Krystal got up and made her way to the dressers, "I promise… but don't think I might keep that promise." As she got some pants and a vest from her drawer.

"I know… that's what I was afraid of…" Fox said as he was finishing up on getting his usual uniform on.

….

1 hour and 15 minutes later

Wolf began to pace around in one of the few jungles in Corneria, wondering if Fox even responded to him. "Urrrggghhh… I'm beginning to think that Fox ain't coming… that fucker better not have sent in anyone else, if he did I'll…" Before he could finish what he was saying however, Wolf heard two jet engines from a distance, as he could barely see two Arwings coming toward his area. "Hmmph, took him long enough."

As the two Arwings started to land, Wolf made sure he wasn't too close to them while they were landing; he knew that Fox would've been suspicious, and he sort of knew that Fox would bring someone alongside with him. The only thing Wolf did was scoff… and smirked a bit afterwards.

Fox jumped out of his Arwing with his blaster at the ready, preparing for a fight. "Alright, I don't know what you want with me, or why you're insisting that I should come here, but if you're ready for a fight, I'll be more tha…" Fox however was interrupted before he could finish what he was saying. "Can it, Fox. I didn't bring any of my weapons, so you don't have to worry about me trying to fight you." Wolf said as he showed that he was telling the truth. He didn't bring his holster, much less his blaster or any other firearm, he didn't even bring any of his knives, the only thing he had was the Wolven he used to get here.

"Then why did you ask me to come here in the first place?" Fox said, with Wolf responding with… "We have a long way to go right now, I figured it would be best if I tell you once we've arrived. Get bird-brain out his Arwing, and tell him we're going right now."

"Who are you calling a bird-brain?" Said a female voice. Wolf's eyes widened as he realized who was in there. "Wait, I thought you would be more likely to bring Falco instead."

"Eh, Krystal's hard to reason with, so I decided to bring her along." Fox said as Krystal climbed out of her Arwing. She made her way towards Wolf, and punched him in the gut. Apparently hard enough to make anyone, no matter how tough they are, cringe in pain. "Bastard…"

Wolf coughed profusely and gripping his stomach tightly as if someone had an acid reflux attack. "Damn… good thing I didn't eat anything before coming here… or I would've lost my breakfast." Fox, becoming more and more impatient, said "Are we going or not?"

"Yeah, yeah… lemme just… damn… your girl sure as hell punches hard."

37 minutes later

"Godammit… how long are we going to walk… we've been walking non-stop for more than 30 fuckin' minutes…" Fox complained he started to sweat more profusely, "Maybe we could've averted this if you didn't bring every gear in your sodding arsenal. You could've just left some of your gear back in your Arwing."

"Heh, she's definitely got a point, you know." Wolf smirked as he made that remark. "Fuck… you… Wolf…" Fox said as he gave Wolf "the bird" in which caused both Wolf and Krystal to snicker a bit.

Wolf stopped snickering, as he had more of a serious face. "We're here." As he pointed towards a ruined wall that is covered in vines and with the gates that it once held completely collapsed.

"Wait, wait, wait, you mean to tell me that you woke us up, made us fly to some place we don't know of, and made us walk for more than half an hour just so that we can see some stupid ruins?" Fox said with some annoyance under his tone. "These aren't just any ruins." Wolf said.

"How so?" Both Fox and Krystal asked.

"These ruins… are where both the McCloud and O'Donnell bloodlines where truly born." Wolf said as a strong wind blew right by them.

**Well here it is, the first chapter, to what I think will be a long story. Finally got it out after getting so many distractions (most notably video games… and in some cases porn). That little bit that the mystery Vulpine (most notably Fox's ancestor) was singing was "Way to Fall" from the MGS3 credits.**

**I would like to thank Supahlolman9 for getting to start writing this.**

**Tell me what you think of this, please.**

**This is Nod Lucario, signing off.**

***Battlefield command terminated***


	2. Chapter 2 New Life

**Holy crap, I never thought that I would start writing the second chapter so soon.**

**Anyways, I've completely read the first chapter of my fic, and I didn't realize how short it was, so why not make it longer. Also I should really start playing Empire Earth, Soldiers: Heroes of WWII, and Syndicate (the original one, haven't gotten the modern one, but I have plans of getting… after I get either Deus Ex: Human Revolution or Fallout 3 or New Vegas) again sometime. Anyways, on with the chapter.**

**Disclaimer – I do not own Star Fox, that would be Nintendo that owns Star Fox.**

Chapter 2 – New Life

- Undisclosed location, Unknown timeline –

A large, blue, cylinder begins opening in which a red-orange, male vulpine pops out. The vulpine appears to be in his mid-20s, and is absolutely nude, with a bar code on his right arm. He begins to cough profusely and starts breathing in air very heavily as if he hadn't breathed in air for quite some time.

Two males, both wearing lab coats, one of them a blue-green chameleon with a scar on his right eye, the other, a tan puma with a Napoleon complex (in short, he's short) who is carrying a note-pad. The puma was the first to speak, while writing down on his note-pad. "The procedure seems to be a success; he seems to be awakening with no physical problems so far."

"Yes, but there's still the mental screening, to see if he has retained any of his memories… well, the ones we find desirable, anyways." The chameleon soon followed afterward. "Hmm… he seems to be perfect condition, let me know when the mental screening is complete. I want him to be ready as soon as possible." Came a male voice from behind the both of them.

"Yes sir." Both the puma and the chameleon said, just before carrying the earlier vulpine into a different area of the facility. The only thing he could do was watch…

- Unknown Ruins, Corneria. May 3, 2153. 0452 Hours-

Fox, Krystal, and Wolf began wondering around the ruins of what seems to be an ancient city. The insides of most of the buildings can be seen from where they were standing, a few of the monitors were barely working as the sound of static can be heard from where they were at, the vehicles were just mere skeletons, and rusted up primitive weapons can be seen scattered around the city.

"Wow, just wow I can't believe that there are ruins like these in Corneria. It just… blows your mind thinking about this type of thing." Krystal said in utter amazement over how such a vast ruin was once a city, and one that pretty much birthed the McCloud and O'Donnell bloodlines, no less.

"I know, and from the look of things, these ruins must've survived the Great Lylat Cataclysm.* I wonder how Wolf was able to fi…" Wolf however cut Fox off, due to him knowing exactly what he was going to say. "Your father showed me this back before I was even involved with Andross. Seems like my, or James's father must've showed him this place before." Wolf said.

Fox just merely grumbled.

"I wonder how old these ruins are." Krystal asked as Fox was just staring at Wolf, mainly due to him still being annoyed at how Wolf interrupted him. "Fucker…" That was the only word Fox said.

…

- Kanaris region, Katina. August 17, 1148. 1109 Hours-

"INCOMING GRENADE!" Shouted a female Black Avian clad in full body armor as she dragged a wounded male Grey Jackal to safety in the midst of a massive, and bloody firefight between from what looks like a well-developed army against a decentralized Guerilla army in what looks like to be an industrial area.

"There are infidels everywhere! Where is air-support!" shouted a male salamander while he is getting shot at by three militias (or to them, infidels), each armed with SMGs and Molotovs. "WE CAN'T HOLD THEM OFF ANY LONGER! ALL OF OUR TANKS ARE DESTROYED! WE NEED BOMBER SUPPORT AS SOON AS…" was the final thing he said before he got hit by a Molotov, in which he was engulfed in flames afterwards.

Amidst all the chaos going around, a large white carrier with blue stripes is making it's decent from orbit, and is flying towards the battlefield.

"Hold tight, Commander Horatio. E.T.A. for Air Support will be in…" said a female maroon feline before she was cut off. "WE CAN'T WAIT THAT LONG! WE'RE GOING TO LOSE THE VICINITY TO THESE INFIDELS!" Shouted a Male with a voice that seems high for his age. "Well someone doesn't have any patience. Alright Captain Adrian, are you in your Class 22 GIZ fighter?"

"Affirmative." Responded a male on the other line.

"Is your squad ready?" The feline responded.

"Yes ma'am." Adrian responded

…

A male red-orange vulpine wearing a silver flight suit is prepping up a large, yet slender greenish fighter, as he preps it up for takeoff as he checks his monitor. "Engines 100% operational, weapons system seems to be working perfectly, shields are in working condition, and ejection system is fully operational." Said the vulpine to his radio. "Alright Captain Adrian, we have Intel that the infidels are using a comm. System to the Northeast, a weapons depot to the West, and long-range weapons to the North of where our remaining ground troops are. You know what you and squad have to do." Responded the feline from the other line.

"Affirmative Sergeant Larisa, oh and do you want to grab some drinks after the mission?" Responded Adrian. "Don't push your luck right now. Besides, I've been sober for 3 weeks now, and I'm not going to change that." In which she scoffed afterwards.

'Yeah, and you have to be such, a killjoy in the process.' Adrian thought after he sighed at her remark. "Besides, don't you have a wife to come back to?" Larisa asked.

"C'mon, I'm getting bored as all hell here! I want some fuckin' action for once!" Shouted a male blue-green Avian in a yellow flight suit, as he got on the cockpit of a fighter close to Adrian. "You know, I have to agree with Jake for once. It's been a while since we've done a mission together." A female Greyhound said, as she got in her fighter. "Can we go now, Adrian? Kanitha, Jake, and I are boooorrrreeedd…" said a male brownish hare as he's shuffling around in his cockpit.

"Okay, Michael, ready?" Adrian said.

"Yes sir!" Responded the Hare.

"Kanitha, are you ready?"

"Affirmative." Responded the Greyhound.

"Jake, are you ready?"

"AW HELL YEA! I'M READY TO KICK SOME INFIDEL ASS! WATCH YOUR ASSES, YOU INFIDEL SCUM, JAKE IS GONNA SEND IT TO THE CELESTIAL MOTHER AND FATHER WITH MY FUCKIN' BOOT STUCK ON IT!" Shouted the avian

"I assume that's a yes… alright everyone, let's do this! For the Celestial Mother Lynia, Divine Father Calat, and the Church of Corneria!" Adrian shouted on his radio before he started the jets on his fighter, and started flying out towards the battlefield, soon followed by his squad mates. "WE ARE THE VANGUARDS OF CORNERIA!" Shouted Michael, Kanitha, and Jake all in unison.

"Holy hell, I can't believe these infidels managed to do this to our troops… what's the plan of attack, Adrian?" Asked Kanitha as she surveyed the carnage. "Alright, I'm planning on going for the weapons depot, you and Michael go for the comm. System, and Jake, you go…" Adrian however was cut off by his avian comrade. "ALL RIGHT, INFIDELS! I'M GONNA SHOW YOU THE TRUE MEANING OF HELL!" Jake shouted before flying towards the center of the battlefield. Adrian was utterly speechless. "I can't believe this…" Kanitha said as she face palmed. "We'll let him have his fun; I can handle the Artilleries batteries on my own." Michael said before flying off. "Okay, good luck." Adrian and Kanitha said in unison.

"I guess like your precious little church has finally run out of funds! You're all done for!" Shouted a short German Sheppard militia (infidel) as he fired his LMG toward the Vanguard troops while a Class 16 IFV was blasting away at what vehicles the Vanguard Ground Forces had left. "Do you hear something?" A brownish Lupine militia said as he heard jet engines roaring toward the field. All of a sudden, a green Class 22 GIZ fighter was flying toward them.

"Look! Help has finally arrived! Praise the Celestial Mother and Divine Father!" Shouted a female Black Avian Vanguard infantry as others in her battalion started cheering, but started scattering as soon as one was flying towards the area.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! I'M GOING TO BLOW ALL YOU INFIDEL MOTHERFUCKERS TO KINGDOM COME!" Shouted Jake as he opened fire on the militias. "HOW DID THEY GET AIR SUPPORT! FALL BACK TO THE WEAP…" The militia however was riddled in bullet fire before he could finish his order. Jake however was laughing like the WTF BOOM guy as he chased down Militia troops.

"Okay, I'm nearing the weapons depot; I'm readying my T-89 bunker buster missiles." Adrian said as he flew near the militia's weapons depot. "This is Kanitha, I already took out their Communications, and they didn't have a clue what happened, too. Miserable shits didn't know what hit them." She snickered a bit after saying that. "This is Michael, I can see the Artillery Positions on my… OH SHIT! THEY HAVE CKL 67 AA GUNS! I'M UNDER HEAVY FIRE! HEEEEELLLLLLLPPPPPPPPP!" He screamed as he came under heavy AA fire.

"Oh fuck… Kanitha, you handle the weapons depot, I'm going to give Michael some assistance!" Shouted Adrian as flew to where he could hear the AA fire. "Fine… I don't get to join Jake in all the fun. But I suppose blowing up a measly weapons depot can be fun… if you're stoned off your ass that is…" She groaned as the Greyhound flew to the weapons depot.

"GUYS! I'M NOT GONNA LAST ANY LONGER IF I DON'T GET ANY…" Michael was cut off as he heard explosions to where most of the AA guns where as Adrian's Class 22 GIZ fighter flew past them. The remaining AA guns focused their fire on Adrian. "Oh, thanks Adrian, guess like I owe ya one big…"

"OH CAN IT, MICHAEL! DESTROY THE REMAINING AA GUNS, OR ELSE THEY'RE GONNA KILL ME INSTEAD!" Adrian shouted as he tries to shake off the AA fire. "Oh, right." Michael flew a bombardment path toward the remaining AA guns and the Artillery Batteries. "EAT BOMBS, SHITHEADS!" Michael shouted as he started dropping bombs towards their positions, and destroying each and every one of them almost instantly. "I DESTROYED THE ARTILLERIES AND AA GUNS!" Michael shouted as he started cheering. "Guess like that makes us even." Adrian said.

"Alright… the weapons depot… lemme just fire the missiles and this mission will be over…" Kanitha kept her thumb on the trigger as she kept her sights on the depot. She then pressed the trigger, thus launching the T-89 missiles at the target. Each and every one of the missiles hitting their mark, and reducing the depot into rubble. "Got it… I better get paid extra for this." She sighed.

"Okay, let's finish off the stragglers!" Adrian shouted as he started firing onto the remaining militia. "OH FUCK, WE LOST ALL SUPPORT! EVERYONE FALL BACK!" Shouted a militia, as they started retreated. "DON'T YOU ALL RUN AWAY FROM ME! I'M GONNA SHOVE MY BOOT UP EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOUR ASSES!" Shouted Jake as he started laughing manically.

"Let them run away, these infidels got nowhere to run. Mission Accomplished, good job Adrian and Co." Larisa said onto Adrian, Kanitha, Michael, and Jake's radios.

"All Aircraft report in."

"I'm fine, just a little disappointed that I didn't get much action." Kanitha said as she yawned.

"I'm a little banged up, and I think I pissed myself, but I think I'll survive." Michael said.

"YAHOOOOO! THIS IS THE MOST FUN I HAD IN A MISSION EVER! YEAAAAAAHHHHHH! I LOVE BEING A VANGUARD!" Jake shouted which caused Adrian to face palm himself. "Is your Fighter still functional, though?" Adrian asked in an annoyed tone. "Oh that, it's fine." Jake said nonchalantly. "YOU COULD'VE JUST SAID THAT IN THE FIR… I seriously hate you Jake… I'm gonna strangle you in your sleep one of these days…" Adrian said as he started banging his head, which caused Jake, Michael, and Kanitha to laugh a bit.

"You know what, this mission wasn't too bad, and especially since I got to hear you get pissed off." Kanitha said while laughing her ass off.

"Oh, and Adrian, the Archbishop wants to see you." Larisa reported to Adrian.

"The Archbishop? What could he want?"

- Velkara, Corneria. August 17, 1148. 1528 hours –

Adrian walked in the Grand Temple while still clad in his flight suit. The Grand Temple was full of stain glass portraits, the most notable of all is a large stain glass portrait near the altar of a male canine and female feline ascending towards the Celestial Mother Lynia, a one-winged, gold-furred vulpine, and the Divine Father Calat, a silver-furred Lupine whom is also one-winged. Adrian noticed that there was a sermon going on and watched as he waited for the Archbishop.

"And thus, the two angels Lynia and Calat came together and helped created our, home, our world, our system, the Lylat system. In which they spawned their children around that system, our gods and goddesses. Corneria, Fichina, Katina, and Titania (note: that all of the Lylat system wasn't fully explored at that time). And soon granted us, the children of the Celestial Matriarch and Divine Patriarch, the ability to ascend with them. That is our goal in our existence, to achieve ascension. Now go in peace my children." As the entire audience got up and started leaving the Grand Temple, except for Adrian, who made his way toward the Archbishop.

"Excellent sermon, as always, father." Adrian said as he walked to the Altar, and bowed toward the Archbishop.

The Archbishop, a tall, tan vulpine who is dressed in a large blue robe that is adorned in jewels turned around to face Adrian "Ah, Adrian. What brings you here, my child?" He asked. "I believe you wanted to see me, father." Adrian said as he got back up. "Ah yes, that. Come to my room, and we will start our discussion." He said as he got up and made his way upstairs with Adrian following him.

…

- Unknown Ruins, Corneria. May 3, 2153. 0453 hours –

Wolf began rummaging through his pockets and got out a small key. He started walking to a platform; he knelt down and put the key into a strange hole. "Yo, Fox, Krystal, you might want to see this." He started turning the key, and…

*** The Cataclysm of 1685- Most commonly known as the Great Lylat Cataclysm. Kytharia, the largest planet in the Lylat system, suffered major earthquakes all around the planet. Because of the severity of the earthquake, the core of the planet collapsed on itself, thus destroying the planet. The debris from the destroyed planet was sent flying across the Lylat system, causing massive destruction to Corneria, Katina, Fichina, and Aquas, with the loss of millions of Lylatians. Venom (known as Lasari prior to the catyclysm), one of the few planets that was not struck by the debris, found a massive increase in toxin levels, in which the planet slowly became inhospitable. Because of the Cataclysm, many Lylatians tried to evacuate the Lylat system, with many of the attempts failing due to the lack of useable resources. Those that chose to stay tried to rebuild from the ruins. But it is said that the Lylat system never truly recovered, as the technology was held back, if not sent back, for centuries. Often called the worst disaster recorded.**

**Whew boy, I never thought I'd get this done. But yeah, this is pretty much the second chapter. And I pretty much forgot what I was going to say since I haven't continued this in a while. I guess until next time.**

**Nod Lucario signing off**

***Battlefield control terminated***


End file.
